Heirs
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Queen Nala's unexpected pregnancy leads to a lot of drama erupting in the Pride Lands and the reveal of a secret Anti-Scar pride. With the secret pride's help can Princess Kiara save her family and future kingdom in time. Before the evils of the past destroy it all, all the while trying to find out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First thing before I begin, I would like to give TMNTMentalistTLK lover full credit for this story. She had gave me some ideas that I would like to use. So now without further ado here's the first chapter of Heirs. **

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon. Spreading her golden warmth across the land, in the middle of the kingdom, the Pride Lands stood a majestic mountain structure known as pride rock. Out of the main cave walked the certain queen of the Pride Lands. Queen Nala walked over to a edge and emptied her insides till her throat and stomach hurt.

"Nala, love are you alright?"

The peachy cream lioness wiped dull tasting silva off her muzzle before she moved her slightly dull aquamarine eyes to see her mate and king, King Simba. The golden lion walked over and nuzzled her.

"When are you going to see Rafiki? You have been like this for six weeks straight."

Nala sighed long and heavy. "I know. I guess I have no choice."

Simba gave his mate another nuzzle. "Take someone with you. To ease my worrying."

Nala rolled her eyes before smirking. "You worry to much."

Simba chuckled before standing. "You should go, while it's still cool."

Nala nodded before heading into the cave, along with Simba.

-O-

Nala sat on the royal platform and watched her daughter and son in law leave with Simba. Today Simba is giving them their king and queen lessons. She would of took Kiara but she unfortunately had to see Rafiki. A light nuzzle brought the queen out of her head. She moved her eyes to see her mother in law, Sarabi.

"Nala, dear is everything alright?"

Nala sighed before looking towards the cave entrance. "I was just thinking. Simba wants me to go see Rafiki. But doesn't want me to go alone."

The dark beige lioness nodded. "Well I'm in the afternoon hunt. I can come with you...if you want."

Nala smiled brightly at the older lioness. "Oh Sarabi, I'll love that."

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled her daughter in law. "Well let's go before that heatwave hits us."

Nala stood with a stretch before heading out of the cave with Sarabi. The cool grass was relaxing to walk through. But the quietness was eating Nala alive. She cleared her throat before looking at the lioness walking by her side.

"Scar sure does a number on his mates."

Sarabi was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Not all of them."

Nala looked at the former queen in confusion. "Scar had more than one mate?"

Sarabi nodded before looking at the sky. "Eshe."

Nala tilted her head to the side. "Eshe?"

"You don't remember her...she gave birth birth a little bit after you left. She loved Scar but also hated him. That's why she took her cubs and left. She tended to stay away from the pride...till she found Scar out. She didn't want her sons to follow after their father. Especially since the oldest was healthy and...well you get it."

Nala looked down and pinned her ears. "The poor thing. She must of been devastated."

Sarabi nodded and was about to say something when Rafiki's tree came in her line of vision. "We're here. You go in, I'll wait for you by the water hole."

Nala nuzzled her mother in law before heading into the tree tunnel that leads into Rafiki's area. While the dark beige lioness headed for the small water hole nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I'm happy to know you're interested. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you liked it. **

**ThatTexasKid; Thanks. I'm glad you think so. **

Sarabi had walked over to the small water hole and laid under a tree. She rested her head on her light beige paws. While she waited she thought about what has happened in the past two years since her beloved granddaughter was born. Kiara reminds her so much of herself and Mufasa. Since Zira killed her first grandcub, Kopa, Simba has been overprotective over the poor princess. But meeting young Kovu that faithful morning was the best thing that could of happened. Two years later her granddaughter and Kovu meets again. While he was staying Kiara found upendi with the young lion. That led to end of a old fuel and the union of the two prides.

The dark beige lioness sighed heavily. She hoped that Kiara was actually in love and not have thought she fell in love. With the first charming lion she met. It was true that Simba went protecting to a whole different level. He forbid any male in the pride lands and the lioness had to meet the rogues or their mates at the border. Sarabi closed her orange eyes and let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Sarabi..."

Sarabi's dark brown rimmed ears perked before she opened her eyes and looked up to see Nala. "Nala, what did Rafiki say?"

The peachy cream lioness turned her head and let out a long, shakey breath. "I'm pregnant."

Sarabi's eyes widened as she gasped. "This is so unexpected. I thought we will hear that Kiara is pregnant." the former queen smiled before nuzzling her daughter in law. "I'm thrilled none the less."

Nala smiled lightly before standing with a sigh. "I hope Simba feels the same."

Sarabi stood with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he will. Come let's go tell him."

Nala nodded and followed Sarabi back to pride rock.

-O-

"Daddy..."

"Daddy!"

Simba shook his head before looking at his daughter, to see worry in her amber eyes. The golden orange lioness shared a look with her mate before focusing on her father.

"Daddy, is everything alright?"

Simba sighed heavily before nuzzling his daughter. "Kiara, I'm just worried about your mother. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

Kiara's ears pinned against her head as the concern grew. "I hope she's okay..."

Kovu nuzzled his mate reassuring her. "I'm sure Queen Nala is fine. Why not head back and wait for her?"

Simba smiled lightly at his son in law. "That's a very good idea. Come on."

Kovu and Kiara followed Simba towards pride rock right as Sarabi and Nala returned. The golden lion ran over to his mate and nuzzled her.

"What did Rafiki say? Are you alright?"

Nala looked at Sarabi, the dark beige lioness nodded with a smile. Nala sighed and was about to respond when a light tan lioness with a shaggy light tan hair tuff on her head, ran over.

"Sarabi, there you are! Sarafina is looking for you!"

The small group casted their eyes on her, causing the light tan lioness to make a short stop. She moved her sapphire blue eyes between the lions and lionesses present. Her lightly dark brown rimmed ears pinned against her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt..."

The peachy cream lioness shook her head with a smile. "That's okay. Would you bring my mother here? Tell her it's important."

Vitani bowed before running off. Nala and the others sat in silence before a dark cream lioness came running over with Vitani. Sarafina nuzzled her daughter before stepping back with concern in her light green eyes.

"Are you alright? I heard you went to see Rafiki."

Nala waited until everyone was seated before looking at Simba. "What I'm about to say is surprising and unexpected." she let out a long, shakey breath. "I'm pregnant...again."

Kiara was dazed for a moment before princess ran over and embraced her mother. "Oooh mother. I'm going to be a big sister!"

Simba watched this for a minute before sighing. "Nala..."

Nala looked at her mate with unsure in her eyes. "Simba...I know this wasn't planned and you're not happy..."

Simba's orange eyes widened in shock. "Nala! Yes I'm surprised but I'm happy. Don't forget that."

Nala smiled brightly and lovingly before nuzzling into Simba lush red mane. "We should tell the pride."

Simba nodded in agreement before standing and along with Nala and the others they headed to the large water hole where the pride would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ThatTexasKid; Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; Some what, there will be similar events but with different ending. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You just have to wait and see. **

A young light cream lioness sat in the crowd of lionesses as Simba and Nala announced the future birth of their cub. She waited until the pride finished congratulating the king and went their own way. When Simba was alone the light cream lioness walked over to the golden lion who was standing at the peak looking over the kingdom.

"Father?"

The lion king moved his gaze from land below to the young lioness that joined his side. A warm smile formed before he gave the younger lioness a nuzzle. "Talia, it's good to see you. Where have you been?"

The light cream lioness sighed before responding. "Father..."

Simba wasn't actually Talia's father but after her mother's death, the king took pitty and raised the orphaned cub along side Kiara. The golden lion sensed something was off. Simba frowned before giving his adopted daughter a small nuzzle.

"Talia, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Talia gave a long, deep breath before looking at the lion she known as a father since her mother's passing. "Since you let Kovu in and there's no more threats with the outsiders...I was wondering if you would let my mate stay?"

Simba's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Your mate?"

Talia smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Justin is a nice rogue who is seeking a pride. His old pride is old fashion and exiled him because he wasn't of royal blood."

Simba looked back at his kingdom and sighed. "Alright. But I would like to meet him before I let him in."

Talia smiled brightly before leaping on the older lion, sending him to the smooth, rocky surface. "Thanks father! He's by the southern border now."

Simba stood and stretched before smiling at the young lioness. "Let's go meet Justin."

-O-

A light beige young lion paced at the southern border of the Pride Lands. Worry was clearly shown in his chocolate brown eyes. Did the king find out? Is he and his pride on their way? His light brown rimmed ears perked at the sound of someone approaching. His ears pinned against his head as he growled.

"Sahir!"

A evil chuckle was heard before a dark gray lion walked out of some bushes with a evil grin. "My friend...is this how we greet?"

The light beige lion snarled with bared teeth. "I'm not your friend and never was! I'm not supporting you, Sahir!"

The grin faded before the dark gray lion growled. "Just because you refused to help won't mean a thing! Your mate is going down with the rest of them!"

"Justin!"

The light beige lion snarled at the older lion. "Go. We are done here!"

Sahir smiled before laughing darkly. "Don't bet on it."

Like a flash the dark gray lion was gone just as Talia and Simba appeared. Justin let out a sigh of relief before nuzzling his mate and turned to the golden lion with a bow.

"It's a honour to finally meet you, your highness."

Simba looked over at Talia and seen her beaming. Something he has not seen since...Anita's death. With a sigh he moved his eyes back to the young lion that would be his son in law. "Welcome to the pride."

Justin smiled before nuzzling his mate. As the now three pridelanders head back towards pride rock, they was not aware of a pair of green eyes watching before disappearing with a snarl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I'm sorry I confused you. What didn't you get from the last chapter? **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You know it. Sahir is one of our villains. Also I hope you don't mind, I use Jasiri again? **

Sahir stalked through the cracked, barren surface of the outlands. His mind was was going a million miles an hour. The dark gray lion had his plan to avenge his father all worked out. Now he has to come up with another one. Thanks to that selfish runt, Sahir growled just at the thought of Justin. But one mishap is not going to ruin his chance to make his father proud. The dark gray lion crossed the desert and walked through some tall ferns. That led to lush green grass, surrounding the plains was a raging river. In the middle of the plains sat a very large cave that was inside the base of a mountain. Prey was plenty but nothing like the Pride Lands, where he is in tilted to rule.

"Sahir!"

Sahir moved his green eyes towards the voice to see a dark golden lioness run over. Once she got to the dark gray lion, she nuzzled into his black mane. Sahir smiled before nuzzling the lioness back.

"Did Justin agree?"

Sahir growled before shaking his head. "The bastard crossed me!"

The dark golden lioness sighed before looking at her mate with pale blue eyes. "I had a feeling that useless waste of fur would back out." then a evil grin formed. "But that's okay because I have information that would benefit the both of us."

Sahir looked at his mate in silence for a long moment before responding. "What's this information, Zalia?"

Zalia smiled before looking towards the cave. "Queen Nala is expecting as well. When our cubs are born we can turn those spawns of the false Simba against one another."

Sahir thought about before he shook his head and growled. "That's not going to work! Zira tried it and that traitor..."

Zalia's pale blue eyes narrowed as she sneered. " Zira was a fool! Kovu wasn't biologically Zira's. But our cubs are are...there won't be any mistakes."

-O-

The pride had welcomed Justin with open arms. A week after Justin was accepted, not only did Talia announce she was pregnant, but Vitani is pregnant as well. The light tan lioness had met a wondering rogue. They talked and as the days went by, their relationship reached a higher level. For the rogue to leave a few days later. Out of all the excitement of the upcoming births, Kiara was getting ready to lead the hunting party for the first time. Kovu sat at the peak watching his mate lead a group of lionesses to the hunting fields.

"You should be proud. Kiara has come a long way from what I heard."

The dark brown lion looked over his shoulder and smiled at his cubhood friend. "Jasiri. I haven't seen much of you lately."

The rusty brown lioness giggled before sitting by the older lion's side. "I guess not. With all of the kingly lessons you have."

Kovu frowned at his friend. "Jas, I'll always have time for you. Your my best friend..."

Jasiri smiled before giving her friend a friendly nuzzle. "If you're not busy...can we go for a stroll like old times?"

Kovu smiled brightly before standing. "Of course."

As the two young lions climbed down the rocky slope, they were not aware of Sarabi sitting in the main cave with a sad expression.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Something like that. This will be similar to Unexpected Surprises Rewritten but after the similarities, I have something different.**

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; You know it. **

Weeks passed and the expecting lionesses' pregnancies were going well. But as the days went on, Kovu couldn't shake the worried and concern feeling that had clouded his being. The dark brown lion kept quiet about it, hoping it would past like the nightmares of Zira and Scar. For the longest time since he decided to go against his adopted mother, dreams of the two former shadowland rulers. But his worryingly about the future prince or princess did not not die down. Kovu lowered his head before letting out a long, heavy sigh.

"Kovu."

The prince consort lifted his head before looking over his shoulder to see the queen of the Pride Lands. "Nala? What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

The heavily pregnant peachy cream lioness smiled before sitting by her son in law's side. "You're hiding something. Spill."

Kovu took a deep breath before looking towards the kingdom that he may one day rule. The sun had barely started to rise over the horizon, the sky was still dark and a little amount of bright stars could be made out.

"To be honest Nala. I'm concern about the birth of your cub. Don't get me wrong...I'm excited for the new cub. It's just that most laws state that the first male cub gets the throne."

Nala's aquamarine eyes widened as she thought about what the young lion said. If the law of the Pride Lands works the same way, then her dearest princess is going to be crushed. Kiara has been through so much in so little time and braved them all. Qualities of a true queen.

"Don't speak of this to Kiara yet. I have to talk to Simba first."

Kovu nodded before standing with a yawn. "I think I'll head back in before the sun rises."

Nala said nothing but turned to look at the still dark land as the dark brown lion headed in the cave.

-O-

Nala waited for Simba to return from his daily routine at the base of pride rock. The sound of giggling caused the peachy cream lioness to see her mate and mother in law heading her way. This couldn't of been more perfect. Nala thought before she stood and met the two half way.

"Simba, Sarabi I have to speak with you."

Mother and son's orange eyes widened before they ran over and nuzzled the pregnant lioness. The golden lion licked and nuzzled the queen's cheek and head.

"Nala, is everything alright?"

Nala sat and shook her head. "I'm not sure."

Sarabi and Simba shared a look before looking back at Nala. The golden lion nuzzled his mate before stepping back a bit. "What's going on?"

"Kovu has concern about who will rule if our cub turns out a boy. Since most laws state that the first male cub gets the throne."

Sarabi's ears flickered before she sighed. "I can help with that. Uru and Ahadi taught Mufasa and myself a lot of the old laws."

Simba looked at his mother in interest. "What did grandmother and grandfather say?"

Sarabi looked up at the bright, afternoon sky and frowned. "The laws state that the first born male heir gets the throne. But you can change it."

Simba couldn't manage a word to speak. He was completely lost for words. Kiara won't get the throne if the new cub is a male. But Kiara deserves to be queen. She reminds him of his father and mother. Strong, brave, smart, beautiful, the list goes on. Simba shook his head and looked towards his mate and mother. As he finally found his voice.

"We will not speak of this till later. I want to make sure that the cub is a male before we upset Kiara and Kovu."

Sarabi and Nala nodded before heading up the rocky slope unaware of a pair of pale blue eyes watching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; There's only one way to find out and you don't have to wait much longer. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I know. It would be messed up if Nala's cub turned out to be a girl, Simba and Nala upsetted Kiara and Kovu for nothing. As for who was watching, it was Zalia. **

More weeks has passed and things were going smoothly in the Pride Lands. This particular day, it was high noon and a warm breeze blew through the kingdom. Kiara and Nala was talking a nice stroll to the water hole. It was one of the daily lessons Kiara has from her mother. In the morning she has lessons from Simba and sometimes Sarabi. Then she would go on the morning rounds, sometimes Kovu would join. After Kiara would join her mother and sometimes Sarabi too for her second lesson. But today was different. Kiara had finished todays lesson early, leaving the rest of the afternoon out for some mother and daughter time. It was a quiet for a moment after the lesson was done before the princess decided to break the silence.

"What did Rafiki say when you seen him this morning?"

But Nala didn't respond, causing the golden orange lioness to move her amber eyes on the heavily pregnant peachy cream lioness by her side.

"Mom..."

Nala shook her head before looking at her daughter. Kiara frowned with worry before she nuzzled her mother.

"Mom, are you alright?"

To be honest the queen was was not alright. She for the longest time wanted to tell her daughter about her brother that she did not have the chance to know. With a heavy sigh, she figured now was better than later.

"Kiara...I have to tell you something."

Kiara's ears perked as her eyes shone with worry and concern. "Is everything alright?"

Nala inhaled and exhaled before sitting. "Before your father and I had you, we had a cub...a son name Kopa."

"I have a brother? Wait you said had. What happened?"

Nala looked down and pinned her ears as tears fell from her aquamarine eyes. "Kopa was just a bit younger than you when you first met Kovu...when Zira attacked him."

Kiara's eyes widened in shock and fear. "No." then she frowned as she realized something. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"We were trying to protect you. We wanted to wait for the right moment..."

Kiara had tears in her own eyes. She couldn't believe that her parents kept something important from her for two and half years. She shook her head and ran off with a sob. Ignoring the cries of her mother.

"Kiara!"

Nala tried to go after her daughter but a sharp pain caused her to fall the grassy ground with a painful roar. She looked behind her and seen that her water had broke. Tears fell from her as she realized she was stuck.

"Help! Somebody!"

-O-

Kiara ran blindly through the savannah with her salty tears falling in her wake. She just couldn't believe that her parents would do that. And Kovu. His mother killed her brother. Did he know about that? If he did why didn't he tell her. The golden orange lioness was knocked out of her thoughts by running into something or someone.

"Kiara? What's wrong?"

Kiara shook her head to shake the dizziness before looking to see what or who she ran into to see her mate and father. Both lions looked at the princess with worry and concern. When Kiara seen her father, she backed away with a growl.

"You! You kept secrets from me!" then she looked at her mate. "Did you know about Kopa?!"

"Kopa?" Simba stepped closer, he looked around and noticed that his mate was not there. "Kiara, where's your mother?"

Kiara was about to respond when a loud roar rang through the air. Simba's orange eyes widened before he ran off. Kiara gasped before she ran after her father with Kovu following.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; Yes Nala went into labor. What happens next is really unexpected. **

**Pirate22; You just have to wait and see. But thanks for the suggestion. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I didn't think about like that. I just thought about how upsetting it would be to be kept in the dark about something like that. **

Simba, Kiara and Kovu raced across the kingdom to water hole. Time seemed to go slow as they ran as fast as their legs could run. When they got to the watering hole Nala was spread out, as her large round stomach rise and fell. Simba rushed to her mate and nuzzled her before looking at his daughter with narrowed orange eyes.

"Why did you leave her?!"

Kiara was about to say something but her mother beat her to it. "Simba, it wasn't her fault. I told her about Kopa and she got upset."

At the mention of Kopa Simba and Kovu lowered their heads. Kiara's amber eyes widened as she realized that her mate had been keeping secrets from her as well. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling, but it didn't work. A loud roar caused Kiara to snap her eyes open and seen her mother breathing heavily.

Simba looked from his mate to his son in law and daughter. "You two go get Rafiki."

Nala moaned before shaking her head. "It's no time. The cub are coming!"

Kiara walked over and sat by her mother's tail. She took her paw and moved the tali to side, and looked down. "Okay mom, I see a head."

Nala groaned before pushing, she stopped and pushed again. Not a second later the sound of a cub cry was heard. But before the queen could relaxed another sharp pain shot through her. Simba quickly took the cub from his mate and began to bath it while Nala began to push. Not long after the third push another cub came out. Kovu took the new cub just as another pain shot through her again. This time it was more intense than before. A cub came sliding out and five minutes later another cub came out. Sweat matted the tired queen's fur, with moan she laid her head down as she tried to regain her strength. Kiara nuzzled her mother before looking at her siblings. In her father's paws was a peachy cream cub. In her mate's paws was a creamy yellow cub. At her mother's side was a golden yellow cub and in her paws was a peachy beige cub.

"Wow. Four cubs." Kiara mumbled. Then she looked up at her father. "The first three are males and this little one is a girl."

Simba' s eyes widened before he shook his head. He had to think about that later. "Nala, you heard Kiara? We have three sons and a daughter. Do have any names?"

Nala lifted her head and looked at the oldest cub that was in her mate's paws. "He came be called Tanabi."

Kiara looked at the creamy yellow cub in Kovu's paws. "How about Kopa, for the second boy?"

Simba and Nala shared a look before smiling at their oldest. "We love it."

Simba looked at the golden yellow cub at his mate's side and smiled. "What about Kion for him?"

Nala beamed brightly before nuzzling her youngest son. "It's perfect."

Kovu looked at his little sister in law that was in his mate's paws. "What about Ashanti for the little princess?"

Nala and Simba smiled at their son in law. "We love it."

Nala smiled at all four of her little cubs before yawning. Simba nuzzled her before lying down besides her, along with Kiara and Kovu. Nala took this as it was alright to rest her eyes. After giving birth to four cubs, she needs it.

-O-

Sahir growled as he stalked into the cave. His spy, a black hornbill named Algar informed him that just yesterday Nala gave birth to four cubs. But what got his blood boiling was that the fourth cub was a female. He knows that the Pride Lands laws state that the first born male inherits the throne. The three males will get the throne, leaving a hurt princess for them to plant seeds of doubt. But now there's another princess in the way.

The sounds of cub cries caused him to focus in the now. Lying on a grass and flower bed was Zalia. By her side was two small cubs nursing. One cub was dark gray with pale green eyes, the other cub had light golden fur with pale blue eyes. Zalia looked from her cubs to see her mate and smiled.

"What did Algar say?"

The dark gray lion growled at he sat and wrapped his tail around his paws. "He said Nala had given birth to four cubs. Three males and a female."

"So? Why you look like the world is about to end?"

Sahir growled as his green eyes narrowed. "We already have to deal with one princess now we have to deal with another. I did not put a second princess in the plan!"

Zalia rolled her pale blue eyes. "Don't go and get your tail in a knot. We'll handle the new princess with the same treatment as the princes. Happy now?"

Sahir smiled before nuzzling the dark golden lioness. "I knew it was a reason I love you. My father would of loved you."

Zalia purred before nuzzling back. "I'm sure that I would of loved him too. To bad that false Simba had to kill him."

The dark gray lion snarled. "Yes. But him and his disgusting breed will pay. Especially that bratty princess."

Zalia smiled evily. "Don't worry, love. They all will pay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Pirate22; A very dark cloud. Thanks for reviewing. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I decided to give Simba and Nala four cubs to separate our stories a bit more. Since I'm using some of your materials for Unexpected Surprise Rewritten. But I'm glad you liked the names. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; Nala and Simba agreed to name their son Kopa in rememberinse of the son they lost. But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

A month passed and Tanabi, Kopa, Kion and Ashanti were growing strong and healthy. They were talking and walking, excited to learn about the Pride Lands. The youngest cubs of Simba and Nala were close to cubs in their pride but they were the closest to the cubs of Talia, Vitani and Jasiri. Jasiri had a similar encounter with a rogue like Vitani. She thought she was in love and it lead to the next. But instead of the rouge leaving, Jasiri told him to leave. She didn't feel the burning in her gut like when she's around a certain lion. So she told him that it wasn't going to work and that he should go. For four months later, two weeks before Nala gave birth the former outsider gave birth to a rusty brown boy named Frika. Frika looks just like his mother with her brown eyes and now he sports a black tuff on his head. Two days after Frika was born Vitani gave birth to a orange girl with sapphire blue eyes named Shetani. Then two weeks after Tanabi, Kopa, Kion and Ashanti's births Talia and Justin's daughter, a light cream cub with brown eyes named Skye.

Another month passed since beginning of the friendships. Also the acceptance of a new lioness named Zalia and her twin daughters Azra and Almasi. Now as the sun began to set the young princes and princess sat or laid by the peak. Kiara was lying nearby with her head on her lighter colour paws. Tanabi's dark green eyes shined with wonder as he looked at his father's kingdom.

"I can't believe I'm going to be king of all this!"

Kiara snapped her amber eyes open at the peachy cream cub's words. But she didn't say anything as Ashanti beat her to it with a roll of her aquamarine eyes. "Who told you that?"

Kion moved his dark orange eyes from the darking kingdom to his peachy beige sister. "Aunty Siri told us. She said that the laws state that the oldest male cub of the royal blood ruler gets the throne."

Kiara snarled lowly so she don't alert her siblings of her ease dropping. How dare that former delinquent give her brother false hope. Everyone knows that she is going to be queen. A small growl caused Kiara and her siblings to turn their attention to Kopa.

"Jeesh Kopa what's your problem?" Kion asked with a raised eyebrow.

The creamy yellow cub glared at his golden yellow brother. "All of you! One Jasiri is not our aunt and everyone knows that Kiara is going to be queen."

Tanabi titled his head as one of his black rimmed ears flickered. "What's the other thing?"

Kopa rolled his amber eyes before focusing on his peachy cream brother. "You are a moron."

Kiara giggled lightly as Kion and Ashanti burst out laughing. Tanabi frowned before he and his siblings looked towards the slope at the sound of paws climbing up. Kiara looked towards the slope and seen it was her father and mate. The golden orange lioness closed her eyes before blinking them open with loud fake yawn. Causing the attention to fall on her.

Simba smiled before walking over and nuzzled his daughter. "Your siblings wasn't too much of trouble was they?"

Kiara smiled before shaking her head. "No. They were good."

The four cubs smiled at their sister before looking at their father and brother in law. "What did you do? Did you fight rogues? Is that why you are late coming home? Did you visit another pride?"

Kiara giggled before ruffled the ginger brown tuff on Kopa's head with a paw. "I think you four had enough excitement for a day. Tomorrow I'll take you around the Pride Lands."

The four cubs' eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Can our friends come too?"

Kiara nuzzled each cub before nodding. "Of course. Now head to bed, we'll ask them and their parents in the morning. I want to speak with daddy for a moment."

Tanabi, Kopa, Kion and Ashanti yawned before following the dark brown lion into the cave. Kiara called her out before he got to far into the cave.

"Kovu, could you tell my mother I would like to speak with her?"

The former trained assassin nodded before continuing into the cave. Simba looked at his daughter and wonder of she wanted to speak to him and Nala about. Fear suddenly crept across his feature as he realized what it could be. Before he could voice his thoughts the peachy cream queen walked out of the cave with worry and concern in her aquamarine eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

Simba looked at her mate. "I'm sure." then he moved his orange eyes back to his daughter. "What's going on?" he stopped and gulped before voicing his thoughts from earlier. "You're not pregnant? Are you?"

Hurt quickly flashed across the princess' eyes before shaking her head. "No. I just wanted to know was it true that the law states that Tanabi gets the throne."

Simba and Nala shared a look before looking back at Kiara. Simba sighed before nodding. "Yes. It's true but..."

Kiara's widen before she let out a loud roar full of anger and betrayal. "How could you do this to me?! Ever since I could remember I was told I was going to be queen! That it was my duty to take my place after you in the great circle of life! That if I didn't want to be queen then I wouldn't be a lion! Because being queen is in my blood!"

"Kiara!" Nala growled sternly as she narrowed her eyes. "You need to calm down! Right now!"

Kiara glared at her mother, her ears pinned against her head. "Why should I?!"

Simba was sent into stock from his daughter's outburst. He shook his head before looking at Kiara. "Kiara wait. I spoke with your Grandmother Sarabi and she said that I can change the law. And I am going to do just that. I wouldn't be fair to you. Not only are you almost done with your queenly lessons but what you showed at the battle was everything the Pride Lands needs from their queen."

Kiara eyes swelled up with tears before she lowered her head. "Oh my...I'm so sorry! I'm such a fool."

Simba frowned before nuzzling his daughter. He nuzzled and licked her head before licking away Kiara's salty tears. "It's okay. I understand. Now we all had eventful day. We should head to sleep."

Kiara yawned before nodding in agreement. As the royal family were heading into the cave they didn't know that two pair of young eyes were watching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; Yeah something big. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Pirate22; The pride lands seem to can't catch a break. Here's the next chapter. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I thought that was a cute thing to add before the blow up. But I'm glad to know you liked the chapter. **

At Sahir's temporarily domain, by the ferns on by the eastern border the dark gray lion paced while Zalia laid on a nearby ledge. The dark golden lioness rolled her pale blue eyes that was full of boredom.

"They are going to come. Relax."

Just then two cubs jumped through the ferns and sat. Their small chests were rising and falling quickly as they tried to catch their breaths. A dark gray lioness cub smiled at her parents before bowing her head.

"Father we have news."

Sahir's emerald green eyes shined as he looked at his daughters. "Do tell."

A light golden cub gulped before finishing. "The false Simba changed the law that makes Kiara the heir."

"What does that have to do with anything Almasi?" the dark gray lion growled.

Zalia rolled her eyes before leaping off of her perch. "Sahir. Sahir. Love, you're not seeing the big picture."

Sahir growled as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm listening."

The dark golden lioness smiled a toothy and evil grin. "We can use this leverage to get the false Simba' s spawns to turn against one another and to turn on Simba."

"We can start with Kiara, mama." said Azra with bright pale green eyes.

Sahir and Zalia turned their attention on their daughters. The dark gray lion raised a eyebrow as he walked closer to the dark gray cub.

"Why?"

Azra smiled brightly and evily. "Almasi and I heard that Kiara is taking the cubs around the Pride Lands tomorrow. We can go along and stage a accident and pin it on Kiara."

Sahir laughed before nuzzling Azra. "My girl. That's a perfect plan. Now you three need to head back."

Zalia nodded and along with her daughters nuzzled Sahir before they headed back to the Pride Lands.

-O-

The following morning the quadruplets were up bright and early like always. The brothers and sister enjoyed the sun rise before they ran back into the cave. This time instead of waking Simba and Nala like they always do. The young princes and princess ran over to their sister and brother in law.

"Kiara, wake up!" cried the creamy yellow prince, pulling on his sister's ear.

The four youngest royalty frowned when the golden orange lioness didn't budge. Soon a mischievous smile formed on the golden yellow cub's face before he ran over to the back of the lioness and bit her tail with his small teeth.

"Ahhhhhhghhhh!"

Kiara took deep breaths before looking to the side to see her siblings. She frowned with a stern growl. "What the heck!"

Ashanti smiled sweetly at her sister. "You promised to take us around the Pride Lands. But I'm not going, Frika wants to show me something he found yesterday."

Kiara yawned before standing up with a stretch before heading out of the cave with her brothers and their friends.

-O-

At the middle of showing the cubs around, Kiara decided to it would be best head home. For not only was it getting late and the dangers waiting was unimaginable but she did have to led the evening hunt. Azra and Almasi had to do something quick before their loose their chance and won't hear the end of their parents rage. So Azra suggested to go to the river where Kiara and Kovu met. Even though Simba forbid it since his youngest cubs couldn't swim. But the river is the perfect place to enact stage one of their plan. But first she and her sister have to get rid of Skye and Shetani. As the group approached the river area, Almasi thought a of a way to get rid of the two other lioness cubs.

"Hey Shetani. Would you and Skye come here for a moment."

The orange cub groaned with a roll of her sapphire blue eyes before she and Skye walked over. "What do you two want?"

It's no secret that Vitani's daughter has a distaste for the twin sisters.

"I just remembered something." Almasi said quickly.

"What is it?" the light cream lioness cub asked.

"Your moms want you back early. Like right now."

Azra nodded. "Oh yeah I remember now. It sounded pretty important."

Shetani and Skye sighed before running off towards pride rock. The sisters grinned before enacting stage two. The twins put on their fake fear expressions and fake tears before running over to Kiara.

"Kiara!"

The future queen looked from her brothers to the twins. "Azra? Almasi? What's wrong?"

"We saw a rogue lion by the large tree to the west."

Kiara ran off but not before telling Azra and Almasi to stay there. Azra and Almasi smiled before going over to the princes. Kopa looked up from wrestling with his brothers and seen his friends without Kiara.

"Where's Kiara?"

Azra shrugged. "Not sure. But Almasi and I want to show you something by the river."

Kopa frowned as his dark brown rimmed ears perked. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Tanabi rolled his dark green eyes. "Stop being a wuss."

"I am not a wuss!"

Kopa ran towards the log that is over the murky water below. Tanabi and Kion moved to the creamy yellow cub's side. Before the sisters could push the brothers off Kiara came running over. Azra smiled before she screamed which started Kiara and made the golden orange lioness knock her brothers into the water. Her paws slipped causing her to hit her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Kiara would say something if she gets the chance. But I'm sure Azra has something to tell the pride. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I have ideas for feature chapters and I'm trying to get these done so I write my ideas. **

Azra smiled at the princes who was drowning. Almasi sat by and watched but in the long run she didn't want to hurt the princes. Especially Kopa, something about the creamy yellow prince she likes. A low moan caused the light golden cub to look towards where Kiara fell along with her sister. The golden orange lioness sat up and shook her head. Just then there was a splash which caused Kiara to sit alert.

"Kiara!"

Kiara blinked her eyes before looking to see her mate by her side with wide green eyes. Before the dark brown lion could question further Simba called him to help. Kiara watched her mate run off and followed him with her eyes to see him help her father with her brothers. She gasped as Simba and Kovu dragged out her brothers. She watched in fear as the two lions pressed on the cubs chest before they coughed up water.

Simba sighed in relief. His boys will be alright. Then he casted his gaze to his daughter but decided to wait and see what the boys say. He grabbed Tanabi and Kopa as Kovu grabbed the other two before heading towards pride rock. When the small group reached pride rock they were greeted by Nala. The peachy cream lioness ran over in frantic. She walked into the cave with her mate and son in law as Sarabi and Sarafina walked in. Before the two worried grandmothers could ask what happened the princes started to wake.

Nala smiled before nuzzling her sons. "Oh thank the kings you three are alright."

Simba nodded before nuzzling his sons as well. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Kopa looked down as Tanabi and Kion shared a fearful look. The two started to cry and shake.

"Kiara...she kicked us over..."

Sarabi and Sarafina gasped as Simba and Nala shared horrified looks before looking at their sons. "Are you three sure?"

Kopa frowned before looking up. "Yes...but I think it was a accident."

Simba shook his head before storming out of the cave with his mate and mothers. Kiara saw her father, mother and grandmothers and sighed in relief before walking over.

"Is my brothers okay?"

The golden lion looked at his daughter hard before growling. "They're fine! But they told us something interesting!"

Kiara looked confused as why was her father being hostile. Her amber eyes widened when she realized what it was. "You don't think I have anything to do with this?"

Nala sighed before looking at her daughter. "That's what your brothers said."

"Um...your highness?"

The royal family looked and seen Azra with her sister and mother. Some of the pride started to gather around as well.

"What the matter young one?" Sarafina asked the dark gray lioness cub.

Azra looked at her mother, who nodded but she turned her pale green eyes to the royal family. "We was there. She kicked the princes into the water and watched..."

Kiara eyes widened at Azra's story, literally. "I slipped on the log because Azra screamed. I must of accidently kicked the boys in..."

"No!" Azra cried. "I screamed because she was about to throw I in next! Untill King Simba and Kovu came."

Kovu eyes widened when he realized it all. "Simba and I heard a scream and raced to see what was the trouble. When we got there Kiara was watching the boys drown with a smile."

Vitani and Sarafina along with Jasiri snarled at the golden orange lioness. "How could you do that to your own brothers?!"

Kiara was backed up to the edge of pride rock. By a mob of angry lionesses. Sarabi snarled before leaping between her granddaughter and the pride.

"Stop! My granddaughter is innocent!"

Simba shook his head and sighed. "No mother she's not. I know it don't make since but why would they lie? Kiara confesss and we can help you."

Kiara pinned her ears against her head. "I have nothing to confess! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Simba sighed heavily before focusing on the pride. "Untill Kiara shows she is not a threat she will sleep outside!" Simba turned his burning gaze to his in shock daughter. "This is your last chance!"

"You should exile her while our cubs are still alive!" Vitani sneered.

Simba looked at his daughter before roaring. "My decision is made. She has one more chance. You are dismissed!"

Kiara watched helplessly as her parents and the pride enter the cave. She saw her mate and ran over to him.

"Kovu!"

The dark brown lion sighed before growling at his mate. "Save it Kiara! I will not have another repeat of jealous souls in my life. Next time you pull something like this.. we're done!"

Kiara watched her mate leave her with tears in her eyes. She lowered her head and cried, she couldn't believe this was happening. But the weeping princess didn't know that a pair of brown eyes was watching.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah I agree. I feel bad for Kiara but at least she has grandma Sarabi. **

Weeks went by and things were not going well for Kiara. The pride had completely given the princess the cold shoulder. First they took her title of lead huntress and gave it to the adopted princess Talia. The light cream lioness wouldn't stand for it and declined. Leaving the pride and hunting party to a point Jasiri as the new lead huntress. Besides that the pride won't share none of their kills and on top of all that Simba, Nala and Kovu still gives her the silent treatment. But on a gleamly good note not all of the pride believes that she tried to kill her brothers. Sarabi refuse to think it was possible. Yes she understands that Kiara may been jealous of her brothers and sister. But not Scar jealous, Mufasa was jealous of his brother Taka for the longest time. Queen Uru spent alot of time with her youngest son and since Mufasa was a mama's boy, he became jealous. But jealousy didn't lead him to attempting to murder his brother. So Sarabi knows that Kiara wouldn't do a thing like that. Because there's so much of her beloved mate in their granddaughter.

Justin and Talia has a special gift that they know when someone is lying. Their senses tell them that Kiara was telling the truth. Talia knew from being cubs that Kiara wouldn't do anything to hurt someone. Justin deep down knows who is really behind the attack but can't say anything yet. But with three saying Kiara didn't, it doesn't matter to the rest of the pride. There's nothing that can change their minds what they think about Kiara.

Kiara couldn't take it anymore. She so badly wanted to run away. One night that marks a month since the river incident, Kiara laid out by the peak. The golden orange lioness laid with her paws dangling off the edge. Her tear filled eyes were on the star filled sky. She wanted to seek counsel with the great kings of the past but thought better of it. They probably think she's Scar and Zira reborn or something.

"Kiara?"

The golden orange lioness' ears perked before she sat up and looked towards the cave entrance to see one of her little brothers, Kopa.

"Kopa? Please go back inside!"

The creamy yellow cub shook his head but before he could say something a dark golden paw sent him rolling. Kiara gasped before she snarled at the dark golden lioness. Her amber eyes widened when she seen it was none other than Zalia.

"You? I should of known!"

Zalia smiled as she approached the unconscious prince and gave him another swipe. "Oh really? Well no one will believe you. Especially since you murdered one of the princes!"

Zalia was about to give Kopa the final blow when something latched on her ear. The dark golden lioness growled before swating at the thing on her ear. Causing it to fall on the rocky surface hard. Kiara gasped as Zalia smiled apound seeing who attacked.

"Perfect. One useless princess out of the way."

Ashanti looked at the dark golden lioness in fear before Zalia pounced. A loud scream rang through the air before Zalia threw the small princess' lifeless body to Kiara. Just as the pride, lead by Simba, Nala and Kovu ran out of the cave.

"What's going..." the golden lion stopped short when his orange eyes landed on his youngest daughter.

Blood leaked out of her unmoving peachy beige body. He looked around and seen Kopa lying in a bloody pool. The pride turned their hatred gaze on the shaken princess. Simba walked closer and put a ear to Ashanti's body. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall when he didn't hear a heartbeat.

Nala watched silently before glaring at her daughter. "You killed your own sister!"

Kiara shook her head. "No! You got to understand I'm being framed!"

"Enough!" Kovu roared. "I...had enough liars and killers in one life time! I don't need one more!"

Simba took a deep breath before looking at Kiara with a hard gaze. "Kiara...I gave you a second chance and you attacked not only your brother but killed your sister! I was a fool before but I won't make the same mistake twice. I want you to leave! Now!"

Kiara's eyes widened in shock and fear. "You're exliing me?" she looked around and seen the pride was out for blood. She looked back at Kovu, the dark brown lion was glaring at her. "Kovu..."

The brown lion turned his head as Jasiri walked over and nuzzled him along with Vitani. Kiara pinned her ears against her head as tears fell freely from her eyes. There's nothing else she could say. They made up their minds.

"You all will regret this night! You will come crying to me! Begging me to forgive! You just might not get it!"

With a broken sob the golden orange lioness ran off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Zalia will get her's at the end. I do feel bad about killing Ashanti. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I know, very sad. But like Kiara said, they will regret that night. **

The following morning after Rafiki, the royal Sherman came and checked on Kopa. A memorial service was held for Princess Ashanti. Rafiki declared that Prince Kopa will be fine, just need to rest for a few weeks. As the sun was high in the bright afternoon sky Simba sat by the peak, Nala's cries was too much to handle right now. Not with so much on his mind. Where did he and Nala go wrong? Kiara was a shy, caring and peaceful soul. Now she's something dark and evil from his past.

"Simba..."

The golden lion shook his head before turning to see his mother. A little bit away from the dark beige lioness was Talia and Justin, along with their daughter who was between her father's paws. Sarabi sighed heavily before approaching her son.

"My son, please reconsider. Kiara is innocent! I know it!"

Simba shook his head. "I can't do that. The safety and well being of my sons and the other cubs are in stake."

Sarabi looked at her son for a longest moment. "You think Kiara is following after Scar but you are only making her that way."

With that the dark beige lioness turned and headed down the rocky slope. Talia picked up Skye and followed the former queen along with her mate. Leaving the king to drown in his thoughts.

-O-

Kiara awoke with a start. She looked around in confusion before she remembred what happened last night. Her father exiled her and her mother and mate sat by and did nothing. Unlike when Kovu got banished. At least she tried to reach him but Kovu won't even come after her. The golden orange lioness stood and looked towards the Pride Lands. She thought she knew her mate but apparently she doesn't know much about herself. She thought that she had a loyal mate and family that will be by her side but she was wrong. Tears fell from her eyes before she turned and fled. There's no use of crying. Her family and pride made up their minds.

The golden orange lioness ran deep into the outlands. Collapsing when she couldn't run any longer. As the exiled princess was catching her breath the sound of heavy breathing caused her to stand.

"Who's there?!"

A dark laugh was heard before a dark gray lion showed himself. Following after him was five other lionesses that included Zalia. The golden orange lioness snarled at the dark golden lioness. Causing the dark gray lion to laugh.

"I see you have met my mate."

Kiara looked from Zalia to the male. Her eyes widened when she saw his appearance. She remembers the stories of her great uncle Scar. The evil tyrant with cold emerald green eyes.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Kiara growled with bared teeth.

"I am Sahir and I want to help you. We can help each other by riding the Pride Lands of the false Simba!"

Kiara looked around at the snarling lionesses. She thought about it all and how it leads up. Zalia is Sahir's mate, Azra and Almasi are Sahir's daughters. They are planning to ruin the Pride Lands. They plan on killing her family.

"No! I will not be a part of your evil pride!"

Sahir sighed before rubbing his temples under his thick black mane before growling. "Wrong answer!"

Zalia and her lionesses circled the former princess. "One brat out of the way!"

Before the the dark golden lioness could strike a loud roar was heard followed by angry body of Sarabi rushing over with Talia and Justin following. Sahir growled before attacking the light beige lion as two of the lionesses attacked Talia. Sarabi stood her own against two of the other lionesses but soon her fight was dying out.

Zalia laughed before looking at Kiara who watching with wide fearful eyes. The dark golden lioness growled before pouncing. The two lionesses rolled across the barren ground. Kiara was trying to get Zalia off but the other lioness was a trained fighter. Kiara received a hard hit to the side of her, causing her to tumble across the ground. Zalia stalked over, ready to kill another princess. When multiple roars was heard. Kiara seen something grayish beige standing over her before falling unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; Yeah Simba got me pretty upset too. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah they were pretty foolish to ask but for who came to Kiara's aid. You will find out soon. **

When Kiara opened her eyes she felt terrible. Her head hurt and her body was sore. A sigh of relief caused her to look up to see her grandmother, along with two unknown lionesses smiling at her.

"I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried." Sarabi said before walking over and nuzzled her granddaughter.

Kiara closed her eyes as a terrible amount of pain shot through her head. "What happened?"

Sarabi sighed before nuzzling the younger lioness again. "We were attacked by Zalia and her mate. Good thing they along with another of their members showed up."

Kiara looked from her grandmother to the two lionesses that was sitting in the cave. One had grayish beige fur, she had dark brown rimmed ears and stormy blue eyes. She looked to be a little younger than Sarabi. The other lioness had pale cream fur, small pale cream fur sticking up on her head and light brown eyes. The pale cream lioness looked to be a little bit older than herself. Kiara wanted to say something but a new presence made the four lionesses look towards the cave entrance. Kiara breath got caught in her throat as sweat began to matt her fur. As watched the figure get closer the former princess' heart beated faster.

Once in view a large dark beige lion was seen clearly. He had a black mane in style of a bad boy. His brilliant green eyes glowed in the dimly lit cave. One thing was for sure, this lion was one hot kitty in Kiara's mind.

"I'm so very sorry for the hurt and lost my brother and sister in law caused you."

The dark beige lion's voice had a smooth, calming way of pulling her in even deeper. The golden orange lioness shook her head when she realized the lion's words.

"Your brother?!"

The dark beige lioness nodded before sitting in between the two other lionesses. "First I think a introduction is in order. I am Sariel, and this is my mother Eshe and our good friend and the pride's best fighter, Aisha."

Eshe and Aisha dipped their heads before Sariel began to speak again. "My mother was the second mate of the tyrant king Scar. After my aunt gave birth to a premature cub and later a female cub, Scar choose my mother as his new queen. Leading to the births of my older brother and myself."

Kiara's ears perked at the mention that Sariel and his brother was the sons of her great uncle Scar. "Sahir said something about my father being a false Simba."

Sariel sighed before nodding. "After our births. My mother taught us about the Pride Lands before a evil lion went into rule. She never told us what really happened, how Scar became king. Since that story everything was well till my brother found a pride, lead by a avenging lioness. We later found out that the outlands queen was our aunt, Zira."

Kiara gasped at the revelation. This lion was her mate's cousin...well former mate. There's a lot of things that was because of Sahir and Zalia. She shook her head before focusing on the older lion.

"My mother forbid us from encountering Zira but Sahir went any way. The more times he went to the outlands the more times Zira was telling him about our father and that the current king of the Pride Lands was our father's murderer. By the time we were teens, Sahir and I were no longer close. My mother finally told us the who story. How our father killed his own brother for the throne and set to kill our cousin. But the true king came back from the dead and took his place. My mother wasn't there but she has eyes and they told her that the hyenas killed Scar because he threw them out to get killed. My brother refered Simba as the false Simba because we heard that the Simba your father was claiming to be was dead. Then the war between my aunt and your father happened. Sahir had a pretty unhealthy relationship with Zira so he believed you killed Zira. But here we know what happened. Now Sahir gathered a bunch of lionesses and lions to avenge our father and aunt. Now we have to work together to end this once and for all!"

Kiara was actually inchanted by Sariel's story. Back to his voice, Sariel's voice put her in a trance. It made her feel a certain way. She shook her head before faking a yawn and lying her head in between her paws. Sariel smiled lightly before turning and headed out of the cave with Eshe following. Sarabi nuzzled the golden lioness before exiting the cave herself. Aisha sat a moment longer with a glint in her light brown eyes. She smiled a knowing smile at Kiara before leaving the cave. Kiara watched the pale cream lioness leave before she took the time to grieve. Not knowing that a pair of green eyes was watching sadly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:Pirate22; You have no idea. As for the story idea, I'll see who might be interested. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; Very interesting indeed. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah Kiara is falling hard. Also that wasn't Kovu watching. **

In the Pride Lands Kovu sat at the very top of pride rock looking at the stars. It's been a day and a half since his mate was exiled for murder and treason. The dark brown lion looked up to the stars for guidance of what to do. Did he do the right thing?

"Kovu..."

The former prince of the outlands and pride lands looked behind him to see Jasiri walking over. A small smile formed before he turned his head to continue looking at the stars. It's was quiet for the longest moment since Jasiri sat by Kovu's side. Kovu sighed heavily before finally speaking.

"Kiara once told me that the great kings of the past are up there. To guide us when we are lost."

The rusty brown lioness moved her brown eyes from the stars to the lion besides her. "What do you need guidance with?"

Kovu sighed long and heavy. "Did I do the right thing? Kiara was my mate and I betrayed her. I wasn't by her side when she needed me the most."

Jasiri looked away as her ears pinned against her head and tears began to fall. "Kovu? There's something I need to tell you."

Kovu looked at his friend with concern green eyes. "What's wrong?"

Jasiri sniffed up some tears before looking at Kovu. "I know it's not the right time but you have to know."

Kovu shook his head before one of his ears flickered. "I have to know what? Jasiri what's going on?"

Jasiri sobbed uncontrollably as she tried to reply. "I told Frika's father to leave because I am in love with another lion." the rusty brown lioness inhaled and exhaled before locking eyes with Kovu. "The lion I am in love with...is you."

The dark brown lion gasped as he starred at Jasiri in shock. Then he realized, that he had to move on. For the best, he looked into Jasiri's and smiled lightly. Maybe he did the right thing after all.

-O-

The next morning into the afternoon Kiara went on a tour with her new friend, Aisha. The two talked during the tour of the two young lionesses bonded. The pale cream lioness didn't speak about last night, yet but she will. But Aisha did admit that she saw the out break that night after the river incident.

"If I was there, I would of ripped off everyone's heads."

Kiara laughed as they continue their walk. The two was heading towards a river nearby when laughter reached their ears. They moved their eyes towards a stone path leading from the river just as three cubs came bursting out of some bushes. The first cub was none other than Kiara's adopted niece Skye. Followed up by two other cubs, the second cub that bolted from the bushes had creamy brown fur and small creamy brown fur sticking up on her head. Her brilliant green eyes, that Kiara seen before was full of excitement. The third cub that was in pursuit of the two lioness cubs was a lion cub, older than Skye and her new friend by six months. He had pale cream fur, dark purple eyes and a black tuff on his head and a little down his back.

"You two can't run forever!" the pale cream cub playfully growled.

He was about to catch Skye when his dark purple eyes landed on Aisha and Kiara. His eyes shined brightly before leaping over to the two lionesses.

"Mommy!"

Kiara looked confused as she watched the pale cream cub and her new friend nuzzled. "Mommy?"

Aisha gave the cub's head a lick, briefly messing up his tuff.

"Mooooom! You're messing up my mane!"

Kiara pinned her ears as a wave of homesickness hit her. She remembers Sarabi telling her stories of when her father was young and hated baths. He used to tell Sarabi that she was messing up his mane. The golden orange lioness shook her head and smiled at her friend. Her family is not of her concern right now. Sahir and Zalia wasn't attacking the Pride Lands and even though she refused to be apart of the killing of her family but she will never forget what they did. What Kovu did. Kiara happened to look up and seen Sariel on a high ledge looking down at her. A small smile formed as she realized that that doesn't matter anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I believe Kovu has already made up his mind. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah everyone is moving on but Kiara deserves some happiness. **

**ThatTexasKid; Yeah the pridelanders are on my bad list as well. **

Sahir and Zalia sat by the water hole in their temporarily domain. Along with them was two lionesses and a lion. One lioness was sandy brown with red eyes, the other lioness was pale white with dark gray eyes. The lion was grayish brown with a dark brown mane and hazel eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Sahir grumbled.

Zalia rolled her pale blue eyes before looking at her mate. "Sariel's pride has Kiara but we can worry about her later. Algar said Simba is about to a point Tanabi and Kopa as heirs and Kion will be their second in command."

The grayish brown lion growled. "What a fool. We should grab those brats now."

Zalia sneered at the grayish brown lion. "Ashton you will hold your tongue! We wait for the right moment to strike."

Sahir rubbed his temples under his thick black mane and groaned. "What is it that you got planned? It better be good."

Zalia smiled before focusing on her presentation. "The pridelanders are on alert now but why rally the pride and get all of our targets at once."

Sahir thought about it before he nodded for his mate to continue.

"Simba will be alone with his sons in five months. That's the perfect time to plan how and when to do the attack."

The dark gray lion nodded pleased with what he heard. "Very well. We will attack in five months time. Mean while we need to fish Kiara out of my brother's pride."

The sandy brown lioness dipped her head before she began to speak. "My son is there now. He's to woo Kiara and bring her here."

Sahir smiled evily. "Perfect. Let me know when he returns. I have a special assignment for him."

-O-

Sariel sat on his ledge watching his newest member. She and Aisha was walking when the cubs came running by one of them being the pale cream lioness' son, Johnny. His breath got caught in his throat when the golden orange lioness looked up.

"Lovely sight. No?"

The dark beige lion sighed before looking at his side to see a tannish brown lion with red eyes and a russet mane.

"I have no time for mates. Not after what happened to Mesha. You know that Kosa."

The tannish brown lion looked back at the lionesses, mainly Kiara and smiled. "You don't mind if I...you know?"

Sariel looked at the other lion as something flashed across his eyes. He turned his head and shook it. Kosa laughed before heading down a stone slope and towards Kiara while Sariel watched sadly.

-O-

In the Pride Lands Kopa walked out of the cave with leaf bandages wrapped around his side. The creamy yellow cub walked to the edge of pride rock and sighed. He can't believe that his father banished Kiara. He knows that Kiara didn't attack him and his brothers or kill Ashanti.

"Kopa..."

Kopa moved his amber eyes to see Almasi. "What are you doing out here?"

The light golden cub walked over and sat by the prince's side. "I didn't see you...I thought something might happen."

Kopa frowned before looking at the stars. "If something happens it wouldn't be Kiara."

Almasi pinned her ears. She really hated to see her friend like this. "I don't think Kiara was the attacker any way."

Kopa looked up and smiled at his friend before the two cubs star gaze. Not aware that a pair of pale green eyes were watching from the darkness of the cave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Pirate22; No that wasn't Kovu watching. I haven't found anyone yet. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I'm glad you really enjoy this story. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; No they won't. Neither will Azra. **

**ThatTexasKid; Yeah he does but the pridelanders minds are set. **

_The area was bright, brighter than most mornings. It was surrounded by endless clouds of fog. Kopa looked around frightened that he has been kidnapped or worst was he killed in his sleep? A bright golden light shined down from above, clearing some of the fog causing sun light to shine and a soft breeze to blow through the area. Kopa put a paw over his face as the area brightened even more where it was blinding to look. _

_"Kopa..."_

_The creamy yellow cub removed his paw and looked up to see a figure walking out of the fog ahead. As it got closer it turned out to be a lion. He had lush golden fur, lush red mane and glowing aquamarine eyes. _

_"Who are you?" Kopa stuttered. _

_The lion smiled brightly, seemingly to brighten the area even more. "Do not fret. I'm here to guide you like our ancestors has done many times before."_

_Kopa's dark brown rimmed ears perked. "You're here to help?"_

_The golden lion nodded. "I can't say much but know that what you believe is true and the dangers lies your mist."_

_Kopa frowned at the ghostly lion's words. But he couldn't think about it too much as the lion started to fade. "Wait! Who are you?"_

_The lion smiled before disappearing with cool breeze that blew around the cub. "I'm family."_

Kopa shot up with a gasp. His light pelt was matted with sweat. He looked out the cave and noticed that the sun had started to rise. He looked at his brothers who was cuddled in their own corner. Kopa looked at his parents who was sound asleep. With a deep breath the creamy yellow cub walked over to Tanabi and Kion.

"Psssh! Guys get up."

The brothers groaned before they opened their eyes to see Kopa standing over them. The peachy cream prince yawned before glaring at his brother.

"What's the big idea?!"

Kopa rolled his amber eyes before glaring at his older brother. "We need to talk. Let's go out of the cave."

Tanabi and Kion moaned before standing with a stretch before following Kopa out of the cave. Kopa looked around before looking at his brothers.

"Look we have to leave. Kiara wasn't the problem like I said..."

Kion and Tanabi shared a look before looking at the creamy yellow cub. "Kopa you are in denial. Kiara was the problem, the reason we almost died and the reason Ashanti is dead."

Kopa's eyes widened in shock as he listened to what Kion was saying. "How can you say this? Kiara is family! Family stick by family! No matter what!"

Tanabi rolled his dark green eyes. "Where are we so pose to go? Or did that not cross your mind?"

Kopa was about to respond when a new voice joined their group. "What's going on out here?"

The three brothers looked towards the cave entrance to see Frika, Shetani, Azra and Almasi. The golden yellow prince stood and along with Tanabi walked over to the four new cubs.

Tanabi turned to face his brother before looking at his friends. "Kopa wants to leave. He still believes that Kiara is innocent."

"She is!"

Almasi looked between the brothers before glancing at her sister. With a deep breath the light golden cub walked over to the creamy yellow prince. "He's right. You need to leave." then she took a quick look at her sister before looking at the brothers and her friend. "The danger is still here. The best choice is to leave."

Azra glared at her sister before smiling. "Oh that's a very good idea. Leave. When that crazy lioness is out there waiting. Have you noticed that nothing has happened since Kiara was banished." the dark gray cub turned her pale green eyes on Kopa. "Or you're too blind by forbidden love?"

Kopa looked at Almasi before his gaze hardened before he turned on Azra. His muzzle was pulled back in a vicious snarl. "How dare you accuse me of having romantic feelings for my sister?!"

Tanabi pinned his ears and lowered his head. "It explains a lot. Your incest feelings is...well..."

"Wrong!" the rusty brown cub growled.

Almasi sighed before nudging the creamy yellow prince. "Kopa, let's go."

Kopa turned his angered gaze on his friend. "I can't..."

Almasi shoved him towards the slope. "You can't do anything for them or Kiara if you're dead!"

Kopa's widened when he realized that Almasi was right. He gave his brothers one last glance before running down the rocky slope with Almasi following. Azra smiled before running into the cave as the princes and Frika watched the two run away cubs disappeared over the horizon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I wanted spiritual guidance to happen. To be the help Kopa needs. But the first born Kopa will not be the last ghost lion to appear. **

**Pirate22; Real soon. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; Azra did go far but she is the granddaughter of Scar and the great niece of Zira. Will do or say anything to get what they want. **

Across the Pride Lands Kopa and Almasi ran. The two cubs didn't know what direction to go but they continue to run. They had ran long into the morning till they ran to the south gorge. The very same gorge that Kopa's grandfather was killed by Almasi's grandfather. The cubs sat as they lungs burned and their muscles ached. But they couldn't rest yet. They had a mission to complete. Almasi suddenly shivered causing her friend to look at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

The light golden cub shivered again before looking at Kopa. "We need to move. Now!"

Kopa was about to ask what's going on when dark, creepy laughter range through the air. Kopa and Almasi turned where their backs was facing the edge of the gorge. Out of the tall grasses leapt Zalia, Azra and two other lionesses. Almasi remembred as Mora and Dira.

"My. My. What do we got here?" Zalia purred as she smiled at the two run always.

Azra smiled at her mother brightly. "Told ya mama."

The dark golden lioness gave the dark gray cub a nuzzle with stasitfistion in her pale blue eyes. "That you did." Zalia turned her attention on her daughter and the Prince. "At least I have one loyal child."

Almasi glared at her mother. Not afraid any more. "What you're doing is wrong! Grandpa died for a reason and it wasn't King Simba's fault!"

Zalia stood with no emotion that what her daughter just said. "Charming. Now you and your boyfriend has to disappear. Can't have you ruin my plans."

Kopa and Almasi's eyes widened but before they could react. Zalia swung her paw knocking Almasi into Kopa. Which sent both cubs into the raging river below. The dark golden lioness smiled with glee before she turned to head back to pride rock. Azra smiled evily before following her mother.

-O-

Simba woke with a start, his sudden movements woke the queen out of her rest. With a yawn she turned her tired aquamarine eyes on her panting mate.

"Let me guess. Another nightmare about Kiara?"

The golden lion sighed before looking at his mate. "Where did we go wrong? Was it something I did?"

Nala frowned before nuzzling Simba in his bright red mane. "Simba. It wasn't your fault. It was Kiara and Kiara only. She's a big girl and has to live with what she's done."

Simba looked down as tears fell from his orange eyes. "But what if Kiara was right? She was innocent and she was being framed."

Nala shook her head. "I doubt it. Evil has many ways of trying to get out of their mess. But don't get me wrong. I miss her and kings above...I wouldn't know what to do if she was innocent."

A clearing of a throat caused the royal pair to look towards the cave entrance, to see Zalia and Azra. From where they stood the king and queen noticed they were crying. Simba and Nala shared a look before a look of fear crossed their features as they looked at the cubs sleeping. All the cubs were there, cuddled in a pile minus two. The queen broke down crying and Simba let out a angered roar. It was for certain that their daughter was lost.

-O-

At Sariel's pride, news about the deaths of Kopa and Almasi did not reach them. For the simple fact that no one sent the pride's spy, Zara a royal purple hornbill. For the past four months since Kiara joined Sariel's pride a plague of frustration has infested the pride. Sariel has been grumpy and moody, especially since Kosa has started to court Kiara. Kiara no doubt has fallen for the youngest son of Scar but she also has fallen into deep depression. Sariel won't even have two words to speak to her. It gotten to the point where Kiara is starting to look else where for love.

The dark beige lion sat on his ledge watching Kiara and Kosa nuzzle under a tree. A snarl left his lighter colour muzzle as anger and hate burned in his brilliant green eyes.

"You need to tell her."

Sariel sighed before he looked behind him to see a ghostly figure of a lion. He wasn't large and bulky but he had some muscles that ripped under his orange brown fur. His ebony black mane ruffled in the breeze that came. His glowing brilliant green eyes shined with love and guidance. The only thing missing was a scar.

"Father? You look different."

The ghostly lion nodded. "That's because I am not Scar but what should of been. My son I know you're are scared of loving again. But mistakes are made so we can learn and grow. You love that lioness and that's all that matters."

Sariel understood what his father was saying. But he just couldn't put a risk out like that. So with his mind made up he decided to push Kiara away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Wohmbat; Thank you and it's only moments before things finally sets. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I didn't think about it like that till now. But as for Kopa and Almasi's fate, you have to wait no more. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; That will be revealed real soon. **

**There's going to be a cameo of a character from another movie. Now without further ado here's chapter eighteen. **

_**(Four months earlier)**_

Kopa and Almasi opened their eyes with a moan. They were soaked and their bodies were sore all over. The cubs tried to sit up but stopped from a blinding bright light followed by the presence of a deep voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kopa and Almasi shared a look before they moved their eyes towards the direction of the new voice to have their eyes widened at what they saw. Before the young cubs eyes was a tall, muscular, broad shouldered antelope like stag. He had a brownish body, face and legs, white colored underside, dark brown lower chest fur, white colored upper chest fur, largest antlers, dark brown stripe on nose, black hooves.

Kopa managed to sit up as he starred at the large prey animal in awe. "Who are you?"

The stag smiled before looking out of the den the cubs just realized they were in. "I and some others will guide you back home. You have a long and a eventful journey. So rest."

Almasi sat up and shook her head. "You haven't told us who you are."

"I am a prince who went to the stars. One day my son will appear to you or your children. It doesn't have to be a lion to always send you on your way. Now I have to go but I'll be back soon."

Kopa and Almasi watched before their eyes as the stag disappeared and in his wake were two plump rabbits. They wasn't sure about the sudden food but their stomachs said other wise. Without another thought they pounced on the food. After their meal they rested across from one another. When Kopa should of been resting he wasn't. He had a lot on his mind as he looked at the sleeping light golden cub.

Almasi blinked her eyes open from the feeling of someone watching her to only see Kopa starring at her. "Is everything alright?"

The creamy yellow cub was silent for the longest before he narrowed his amber eyes. "Why?"

Almasi looked confused causing the prince to growl. "All this time you and your family was behind this!"

Almasi looked down and pinned her ears. "I know. There's not enough words to say how sorry I am. I never wanted you or family to get hurt."

Kopa frowned as he glared at the younger cub. "Why now? We could of avoided this!"

"I was afraid! But the fact of the possibility of losing you made me more afraid! I care about you deeply."

Kopa was shocked the least. He lowered his head before looking up. With a sigh the creamy yellow cub walked over to his crying friend and nuzzled her. "It's okay. We'll get home and set things straight. But...I care deeply about you too."

Almasi smiled lightly before nuzzling under Kopa's neck. Kopa closed his eyes and with a purr returned the affections.

-O-

Though the next couple of months was hard but Kopa and Almasi grew under the guidance of the Great Prince. The two former cubs were now maturing teens. They were nearing the Pride Lands after their long travel. When they enter it would be around the time Simba takes Tanabi and Kion for their lesson. In Sariel's pride, Kiara didn't know about her brother and that the dark beige lion's behavior was getting old. It was a warm afternoon when Kiara decided to go for a drink before she set out to find the lion that has truly stolen her heart. But as she entered the tall grasses that surrounded the river, her talk with Sariel will come sooner than later.

The golden orange lioness took a deep breath before walking closer. "Sariel. Can we talk?"

Sariel sighed before he growled. "No. I have better things to do. Like save your family from my brother."

Kiara suddenly felt heat and anger rise. "My family? My family is not of my concern right now!"

Sariel turned and snapped on the younger lioness. Not realizing that he was going to get his wish. "Not your concern? This is your family! They need your help! The second prince is missing and you are caring about yourself!"

Kiara's eyes widened as she heard the last sentence. "Kopa is missing? Why haven't you told me this before? Sariel!"

Sariel rolled his brilliant green eyes with a growl. "It's not like you care. You don't care that the dangers still lies in the heart. You're selfish and should be apart of my brother's pride! Because I wish I never knew you!"

Kiara gasped as tears swelled up in her eyes. Sariel's jaw dropped when he realized what he said. He turned to say he didn't mean that but before he could get the words out of his mouth the golden orange lioness ran off with a sob.

"Damn! Stupid me!" with a shake of his head the dark beige lion ran off after Kiara.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Pirate22; You will find out soon. **

**Wohmbat; Sariel is about to make up big time. **

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; That's what I said. Poor Kiara. The stag was Bambi's father. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah Sariel went to far in pushing Kiara away. **

**The song used is If I Never Knew You from Disney's Pocahontas.**

Kiara ran blindly through the savannah. The hot tears fell in her wake as she ran. Kiara didn't know where she was running, just that she had to run. After a while of running her lungs burned and her legs stinged. She couldn't even stand as her legs gave way. Her heart was beating a million miles per minute. After her breathing returned to normal Kiara looked around to see where she was at. At the end of her inspection she found she was in a cove. The area was covered with lush green grass and it was surrounded by large rocks, that was bunch together. Minus the opening that she ran through. It was large enough to fit three elephants at the same time.

Kiara took deep breaths before she continued to look around to see a pond full of clear water. She managed to stand and slowly walked over to the pond. She bend down and lapped at the cool liquid. She closed her eyes in contempt as the water ran down her throat. After drinking her full, the golden orange lioness stood and headed for a large tree that sat in the cove. She laid down and put her head on her paws and cried. Why was ever time she thought she found the one, it backed tracked. Kovu and her had literary been through hell together. Before all of this...betrayal they been together for four months. Now because some strangers said she's guilty for murder and attempting murder, he believes them instead of her. Now that she had meet Sariel and they only seen each other on occasions but whenever they do she gets butterflies in her stomach and light headed. Just him talking made her feel special, something she will admit that Kovu did not make her feel.

But Sariel...he told her that he wished that he never knew her. Tears started to fall again as she replayed the heartbreaking words. Her ears suddenly perked at the sound of paws walking on grass. She sits up and looked around to sigh in relief when her amber eyes landed on Kosa.

The tannish brown lion smiled before walking over. "There you are. I have been looking for you."

Kiara looked at the older lion with wide eyes. "You were?"

Kosa nodded. "I heard what happened. That Sariel is a piece of work. But you're absolutely right. You should worry about yourself. After all your pride and family worried about their selves when they banished you."

Kiara looked away from Kosa with her ears pinned. "I guess."

Kosa looked from Kiara to the entrance and nodded before looking back at Kiara. "I can help you. I know some one who can make everyone who hurt you pay. Especially Kovu."

Kiara's ears perked at the mention of her mate. Because she didn't give her consent on a divorce. "What about Kovu?"

Kosa smiled knowing he has her right where he wants her. "Why Kovu remarried. Some lioness named Jasiri. They got married a few weeks before Kopa and Almasi went over the river."

Kiara snapped her eyes up with wide eyes as her ears pinned and her teeth bared. "How do you know that they went over the river? Not even Sariel or Zara knows!"

Kosa closed his eyes and with a laugh he swung his paw and hit Kiara across the face. Sending the exiled princess across the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw not only Kosa looking over her but also Sahir.

"We meet again princess. To bad it'll be the last for you." the dark gray lion smiled evily.

"No it won't!"

Everyone looked to see Sariel run through the cove opening with fire in his eyes. Sahir laughed at his brother.

"Do you really think you have to take me, runt?!"

Sariel growled before attacking with a swipe to the dark gray lion's face. Causing Sahir to roar out in pain. "Let's find out!"

Sahir sneered before pouncing. The brothers fought claws and tooth. Sahir bit into his brother's shoulder causing Sariel to roar. The dark beige lion snarled before head butting the fifteen minute older lion. Sahir staggered back before Sariel gave him a hard hit to the face, giving him a scar just like their sire. Kosa ran over to his leader and helped him up.

"You got that. But you won't be able to stand a chance when the Pride Lands is mines!"

The dark gray lion laughed before running off with Kosa following. Sariel would of went after them but there's something more important to tend to. With a deep breath deep breath he turned to a shaken Kiara. The dark beige lion shook his head before walking closer.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Kiara turned her head away from Sariel as tears began to fall. "Why did you come after me? I thought you hated me."

Sariel looked down before sitting. "I was a fool. I know that now. I almost lost the light of my life because of my foolishness."

Kiara looked at the lion to see him crying. "Why?"

Sariel sighed heavily before replying. "I had a mate not to long ago. Ufisa..."

Kiara's perked at the name of one of her students. Ufisa is such a bright young lioness and along with Skye makes a great time. Sariel took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's my daughter. When Ufisa was just a month, Mesha Ufisa's mother took her for a walk around the land. My brother attacked her...I got there to late. But my poor daughter had to witness her mother's mother's death by the claws of her own uncle."

Kiara gasped as tears fell as well as Sariel. The dark beige lion finally looked up from the ground at Kiara. "I was trying to protect you. But...I couldn't stay away even if my life depended on it."

Kiara looked away before looking back. "So you don't wish you never knew me?"

Sariel felt bad. No bad was not the right word because there's no words to describe how awful he feels. "How could I?"

Kiara turned her back to the lion and lowered her head as she pinned her ears. Sariel sighed before singing softly.

_'If I never knew youI_

_f I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_If I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you'_

Kiara couldn't believe the words that came out of Sariel's mouth. But she realized that she really do love him and that if it wasn't for her family's betrayal she wouldn't of found true love. So with her head still low she began to sing.

_'I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is saying we were right_

_For if I never knew you'_

Sariel smiled as Kiara responded to the song and was singing from her heart which made his own flutter.

_'There's no moment I regret'_

Kiara stood and turned to face Sariel. Her wet eyes glistened in the sunlight as she looked at the older lion with all the love she had.

_'If I never knew this love'_

Sariel took a step forward his own eyes shining brightly with love.

_'Since the moment that we met'_

Kiara compied and took a step forward as she sang with all her might.

_'I would have no inkling of'_

_'If our time has gone too fast'_

_'How precious life can be...'_

_'I've lived at last...'_

The two meet with a loving embrace. Much like how Kovu and Kiara reunited but, Kiara could tell this was different. She didn't feel like she does now when she was with Kovu that night in the ash field. Sariel closed his brilliant green eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Kiara nuzzling into his black mane. The two pull back and stare into each other eyes.

Sariel nuzzled the golden orange lioness lovingly before singing again.

_'And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky'_

Kiara smiled before giving the lion a lick on the nose.

_'Never knowing why'_

Kiara and Sariel smiled at one another as they nuzzled much like Kiara's parents did as they both finished the song from their hearts and souls.

_'Lost forever_

_If I never knew you'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review. **

**Wohmbat; They're very happy and after this chapter, Sahir won't be a problem. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah thank goodness Sariel got there in time. **

Sariel and Kiara walked back to the pride with their tails intertwined. When the lovers reached the caves the pride came running with Sarabi and Eshe in the lead.

"Oh thank the kings you two are alright." the old dark beige lioness breathed out in relief.

Eshe nodded in agreement with her friend. Before she walked forward with concern in her stormy blue eyes. "Where were you two? You had the whole pride worried."

Sariel and Kiara sat, where the golden orange lioness' head was leaning on the dark beige lion's shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed by a creamy brown teen lioness.

Sariel sighed heavily before telling his pride what happened. "My brother attacked again."

The plionesses and lions gasped before quieting for their king. Sariel took a deep breath before continuing.

"It happens to be that Kosa was crossing us. He was working with my brother all along. They almost killed Kiara but I got there in time."

The pride growled and snarled before they quiet down once again after Sariel cleared his throat. Once their attention was on him was when he began to speak.

"On a pleasantly lighter note, I have an announcement." Sariel and Kiara smiled lovingly at one another before looking at the waiting lions and lionesses. "After we are done with my brother. I'm going to take Kiara as my mate and queen."

The pride erupted in roars of cheers and joy as a pale cream teen lion with a growing black mane walked up to the now fiancee's with a small smirk. "Finally." then he moved his dark purple eyes around before landing back to Sariel. "Did you do it yet?"

A light cream teen lioness' brown eyes widened before she glared at the older lion. "Johnny!"

Kiara blushed bright red causing Johnny to laugh. Aisha gave her son a hit on his head with a paw, causing Skye to laugh. Kiara looked around and seen the pride was starting to go their own way. As she watched her future pride went different directions, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head to see a creamy brown teen lioness walking towards her and Sariel. A smiled formed as Kiara realized it was Ufisa.

"Kiara. I wanted you to know that I'm glad my father is going to marry you."

The golden orange lioness raised a eyebrow as Sariel looked on but didn't say anything. Ufisa sighed before she continued.

"Since you joined the pride I have seen you as nothing more or less than a mother. You been there for me through all my nightmares. So I'm happy to have you as a mother for real."

Kiara didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting this young lioness that has been nothing but like a daughter to her, to say something like that. With a smile the future queen of Sariel's pride pulled the creamy brown teen into a embrace. Sariel smiled at his girls before nuzzling both of them.

-O-

Weeks went by and Sariel and his pride had gotten word from Zara that Sahir and some of his pride was attacking Simba and his sons. Sariel stood on a ledge with Kiara by his side. Under the ledge stood the pride waiting for orders.

"My brother is tricky and I'm going to need the best. I need Aisha, Johnny, Talia, Justin, Skye, and Sarabi. For the rest of you you will stay and guard the land under my mother and daughter."

The pride roared in agreement before they moved out to their given areas. Sariel looked at his future mate and nuzzled her. "Are you ready?"

Kiara sighed before nodding. She was petrified to say the least but it had to be done. She couldn't run forever. With a roar from Sariel, the chosen group followed Sariel and Kiara to the western border of the Pride Lands.

-O-

Simba walked through his kingdom with Tanabi and Kion on either side of him. He was given them their lesson that had been way over due. Right now they had stopped and was taking a drink from a nearby water hole. The golden lion sighed as he thought about everything that went on in the past months. His daughter went to the dark side, tried to murder her brothers than managed to kill her own sister. Then weeks later she killed his son and his bethroled. Simba shook his head before looking at his remaining cubs, well teens. Tanabi has a dark brown mane growing, much like his own and Kion has a bright red mane, like his father's but with some red strings falling on each side of his face. His sons was growing strong, so was Jasiri's son Frika. The rusty brown teen lion had a black mane growing. At least it wasn't the of the line for cubs. Just yesterday they receive news that Jasiri was expecting again, this time with her mate Kovu.

Simba took a in take of breath. That was so pose to be Kiara and Kovu expecting a cub. But his daughter is most likely planning their ends. Evil like that won't rest till they are all dead. Then a cool breeze blew by, causing Simba to look around. Something in his being is telling him something is not right. Then it hit him. Kiara.

"Boys! It's time to go!"

Tanabi and Kion shared confused looks but before they could protest there was rustling in a bunch of nearby bushes. The three lions took a defensive stance as Zalia and Azra jumped out with evil grins.

Simba looked around before looking at his pride members. "What are you doing here?"

The dark gray teen lioness laughed darkly. "Revenge."

Before they knew it Sahir, along with Ashton and Kosa jumped out. Simba's eyes widened before he snarled at the dark gray lion launched himself on the older lion. Ashton smiled before jumping into the fray with the two cousins. Kosa smiled before picking his prey which happens to be Kion. The tannish brown lion licked his lips before pouncing. Leaving Tanabi to defend himself from the mother and daughter pair. The fight was a losing battle, especially Tanabi and Kion. The princes landed on the ground with a grunt. Their bodies marvelled with blood and scratches. Simba hit Ashton across the face sending him back. His orange eyes widened when he saw his sons.

"Tanabi! Kion!"

Kosa laughed before preparing to end the golden yellow teen but a blur sent him flying, head first into a rock. Simba's eyes widened when he seen his son' s savior.

"Kopa?"

The creamy yellow teen looked at his father with a cold gaze. Before he went to fighting along with Almasi. The light golden teen lioness was in a battle with her sister. Simba was forced to look away as Sahir gave the king a hard blow to the head. The dark gray lion was about to finished his cousin when he was attacked.

Sahir growled as he stood to see a pale cream teen lion snarling at him. The dark gray lion laughed. "Is that it? Is that all you got?"

Johnny snarled and charged sending the older lion across the ground. But Johnny wasn't expecting Zalia to pounced on the teen, sending him unconscious.

"Johnny!" Skye cried as tears stinged her eyes.

The dark golden lioness laughed before wasn't expecting Justin to pounced on her and rip her throat out.

"No!" Sahir roared.

The dark gray lion growled before he started charging towards the light beige lion. Before he could attack he was tackled by a golden orange lioness. The force of the tackle sent Sahir into the ravine nearby. Everyone stopped fighting and watched as Sahir didn't resurface.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:Wohmbat; Yes that was Kiara that sent Sahir into the river. Kopa glared at Simba because most of this wouldn't of happened if his father didn't banish Kiara. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah Kopa is back and now for the truth. **

**Now sad as it is, this is the last chapter of this book. But I have ideas already building for Heirs II, so look out. **

Kiara watched as Sahir got swallowed by the raging water below. A growl caused the golden orange lioness to turn just in time to see Azra charge towards her. Kiara wasn't fazed by killer look in the younger lioness' eyes. The dark gray teen pounced only to get swatted down, just as Nala ran to the scene with the rest of the pride.

"What's going on here?!" the Pride Lands' queen demanded.

The dark gray lioness glared at Kiara before looking at Nala. "It was horrible! Kiara and her vicious pride attacked Simba and the princes."

Kiara snarled before she swung her paw and hit Azra across the face. Sending her to the ground once more. Vitani sneered and was about to pounce on Kiara but just as the light tan lioness leapt in the air, she was swatted down to the ground by Sariel.

"You will not harm my future mate!"

Everyone gasped after hearing that Kiara is about to remarried. Strangely enough Kovu was the most surprised. Kopa walked over as some of the lionesses helped his father and brothers.

"You will never forget this day. Because of your foolishness you almost got the Pride Lands taken over."

Simba looked away. He couldn't look at his children. Kopa noticed this and growled.

"You don't deserve to be king! What you did is unworthy and cruel! Not only as a ruler but a father!" then he moved his narrowed gaze to his brothers. "You two don't think about taking the throne because you don't deserve it either. You followed right after father!"

Kiara joined her creamy yellow brother and nodded. "Kopa is right. You don't deserve to be king and I don't want to rule a land after what happened."

"Kiara...we're so very sorry..." Jasiri started.

The golden orange lioness growled at the rusty brown lioness. "No you are not! You are happy now that Kovu is yours!"

Jasiri gasped causing Kovu to walk up but Johnny growled at him. Kiara smiled before nuzzling the pale cream teen before looking at her parents.

"Nothing you two have to say." when Simba and Nala didn't say anything, Kiara snarled. "Typical. You are all pathetic."

Nala couldn't stand the insults and glare at her daughter. "What do you want us to say?! We were protecting our cubs and kingdom!"

Johnny gave the peachy cream lioness a disgusted growl. "So you let your daughter run into the wild?! What if she would of gotten killed?! You would of felt even stupider!"

Nala's aquamarine eyes widened before she snarled. Simba listened to everything, everyone said and his heart sanked even more. What has done?

"They're getting away!"

Simba responded to one of the lionesses in his pride. "Let them. They are not important."

Nala was about to latch out when she noticed her mate's tone. She softened her gaze as she looked at the golden lion who was looking at their banished daughter and thought to be dead son.

"You're right. I don't have the right to be king." Simba remembered the dark beige lion saying Kiara was his future mate and Kiara don't want to be his heir. So he turned his attention to Kopa and bowed. "Kopa, my son I give up the right to rule to the throne to you. My second oldest son."

Everyone gasped as Nala looked at her mate in shock. "Simba! You don't have to do this!"

Kiara smiled brightly at her parents. "It a start of your stupid mistake. Mistakes that kings..." the golden orange lioness stopped and gave Nala a dirty glare. "And queens shouldn't make."

Kopa nodded in agreement with his sister. "I agree. I accept your offer father but I will learn how to rule from Kiara and I'm making it right. Any of her cubs will be the heir after me!"

Nala stepped up with wide eyes before looking at her mate. "He can't do that..."

The peachy cream lioness was cut off by a roar full of authority and pride. Simba sighed before looking at his mate. "He is king and it is his words."

Kopa glared at his pride before roaring. "Time to go." then he moved his gaze to Kiara who was being nuzzled by a dark beige lion. "Kiara." the golden orange lioness smiled before walking over to her brother. "Will I see you again?"

Kiara smiled before nuzzling the younger lion. "Of course. I have to teach you what I know."

Kopa smiled before his side was joined by Almasi. The light golden lioness smiled lovingly at the creamy yellow teen before nuzzling in his young ginger brown mane. Kiara smiled at the two as Sariel joined her side.

Kopa sighed before head bumping his sister. "I'll see you around sis."

Kiara nodded and watched the two teenagers run off towards pride rock. Sariel nuzzled her lovingly causing the golden orange lioness to look up.

"Let's go home."

Kiara nuzzled the dark beige lion before looking at pride rock in the distance before running off with Sariel and the others. Not to be seen for quite some time.


End file.
